


(Podfic of) Set Your Spirit Free (its the only way to be) by Verity

by chemm80



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't believe I'm having sex with you," Derek says, covering his face with a hand, voice weirdly and newly… fond?</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) Set Your Spirit Free (its the only way to be) by Verity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [set your spirit free (it's the only way to be)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/828238) by [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity). 



  
**Title:** [Set Your Spirit Free](http://archiveofourown.org/works/828238)  
**Author:** [Verity](http://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity)  
**Fandom, Pairing:** Teen Wolf, Derek/Stiles  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Summary:** "I can't believe I'm having sex with you," Derek says, covering his face with a hand, voice weirdly and newly… fond?

Stiles has feelings about this. That is also a new development.

**Length:** 00:17:11

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/set%20your%20spirit%20free%20\(it's%20the%20only%20way%20to%20be\)%20by%20Verity.mp3) (Click for streaming link; Right-click and Save-As to download) || 24.8 MB

**Or stream:**

  



End file.
